


黄粱已醉

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [22]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY24 强制与仇人上床架空古代世仇设定，反正看不出是这两个人系列（。）⚠️非常ooc非常雷，满足个人xp的过激描写，总之谨慎点开。
Relationships: 杜甫/李白
Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301888
Kudos: 35





	黄粱已醉

那一场权倾朝野的相斗之后，杜甫从遍野焦骨、如海赤血中捡回了最后还活着的李白。

地牢深处不见天日，染尽血痕的白衣，却还是那般亮。李家的天才总不敢让人小看，纵逢他筋疲力尽，以至于因失血过多而昏厥。他们或许怕他，又或许并不怕这被拔尽翮羽的鹏鸟了，用最结实的玄铁链锁住，也有余韵替他包扎伤口；杜甫寻到此处的时候，李白恰好挣扎着醒来。  
杜甫很庆幸没有错过这个时刻，见一双明亮的眼睛渐渐亮起来，镶在那张苍白的脸上，更似两枚夺目的月亮：“咳、你……”  
杜甫听到自己说：“你认识我？”  
“你是谁？”  
“你不必知道，”杜甫俯身凑过去，这个距离，他可以捏起李白的下巴，迫使对方仰头看着自己，“非要说的话，我只是杜家的刽子手……罢了。”  
刽子手要来处决，临刑之人已无半点抵抗力气，李白唯觉自己浑身疲软如一滩泥，连抬头说几句话都很艰辛，罔论缠身的铁链。但当杜甫撩开身上最后一件蔽体衣衫，向下探去的时候，他很快意识到了什么，扯得铁链铮铮作响，却是这点挣扎的唯一用处。杜甫置若罔闻，一手扯开那件沾满血污的白衣，一面便捏住李白下颌，与他不可抵抗地接吻。舌头蛮横地探进口腔，逼迫李白回应他的缠绵，间而舌苔扫过敏感的上颚，李白很快缺氧得头晕目眩，再被杜甫放开的时候，只顾得上喘息。  
他的身体很冷，从死人堆里苟活，比一具尸体热乎不到哪里去。杜甫的手掌贴在他赤裸的、遍布伤痕的肌肤上，炽热的温度引来一点战栗。伤口处理得很草率，撇下很多或深或浅的血痕，杜甫一一吻过，舌尖挑开新结的痂，露出味道腥咸的血肉，他细细地啜吸过去，又可以听到李白竭力忍耐的抽气声。他再与李白亲吻，便捕捉到对方泪光之后的朦胧眼神，已是明晃晃的厌恶。  
可幸的是，李白很快闭上双眼，在杜甫褪尽他衣衫，揉捏他腿根的柔嫩肌肤的时候。遍体鳞伤的剑客身上似乎唯一完好的肌肤，便这样暴露在他面前，又经蹂躏泛出艳红，留下不轻不重的掐痕。再往更隐秘的地方探去，李白无法反抗他的制压，内穴也不能反抗他手指的侵入，无感情的肉物违背主人意志，柔软地、依从地吮吸着异物，任他开拓。他只是垂头喘息，闭上眼不看他，偶尔将铁链颤出声响。杜甫便将手指探到底，百般按压着寻到那密处，李白立刻难掩呻吟出声，腰肢更瘫软下去。  
杜甫的扩张做得很草率，三根手指被后穴吞得欢快，他便架着李白的双腿，挺腰把自己硬挺已久的前端捅了进去。李白尚被逗弄出一些昏沉的快感，还在试图夺回清明，劈头而被锐利的痛感刺破。龟头顶着紧致的肠壁攻城略地，下体犹如被撕裂一般，他霎时涌出泪来，扯出徒劳的、剧烈的金铁鸣响之声。施暴者并不为所动，只捏开羁囚的牙关，让那种颤抖的喘息袒露无遗。肉刃犹毫不停歇地破开内壁，似乎是藉着血的润滑，捅到底端的时候，杜甫有一个微妙的停顿。  
他们的下体在紧密地交合，阴茎被潮热的肉壁咬得缠绵，舒爽得让人发颤。李白还在利痛的炼狱里煎熬，眼底洋溢着泪雾，短暂的喘息空当里，他勉强看清了杜甫一种沉甸甸的、似乎在压抑什么的眼神，以及额间几颗冷汗。  
杜甫便如此看着他，推开他双腿，一面毫不留情地肏干。他每一次都拔出到底，又肏进最深处，好像连囊袋都要捅进去，用近乎暴虐的攻势，把自己的性欲尽数发泄在囚徒的肉洞里。李白疼得把下唇咬出血，疼到最后，滋生出奇异的快感。杜甫找准了那隐秘的穴心，有意往那处冲撞，快感自尾椎蔓延，李白整个身体开始酥软。他早耗尽了挣扎的力气，只随杜甫的顶弄细微地起伏，带着负身的铁链与墙壁相撞。铮然的声响，两人肉体碰撞的声音，与他压抑着的呻吟，在封闭的牢房内不绝回荡。  
后来杜甫与他亲吻，舔咬他的后颈和胸前双乳，偶尔舌苔扫过新嫩的伤和痂，李白又有点染上哭腔的感觉。他的阴茎也硬了很久，被杜甫拢起按压柱身，极富技巧性地揉搓龟头和囊袋，前后夹击的快感让李白不自觉想弓起身子，又被束缚的锁链扯回去。他下体快化成一滩水，杜甫阳物在后穴里无阻碍地侵略着，插到最底再抽出，被肠壁逢迎着挽留。他也满足这种逢迎，动作狠力得像要将肉洞捅穿一般。阴茎搅动着穴里的淫液，在穴口糊出泥泞的泡沫。  
刽子手持久力非凡，李白呜咽着似要到高潮的时候，他便掐住对方的前端，逼强大的剑客露出一点迷茫而可怜的神情。这点迷茫一瞬即逝，实在可惜。杜甫摩挲着李白眼角的一抹飞红，一面用更狂风骤雨的节奏席卷他的神智。李白便颤抖着绷直双腿，穴壁痉挛地承受他的冲撞，承受到最后，接纳了杜甫在内里释放的精液。他也被允许终于达到高潮，神魂尽失般地喘息着，一面勉力望着杜甫。  
“你、哈啊……你杀了我。”  
他扯出锒铛相撞的声响，杜甫扼住喉咙把他抵在墙上。  
“有人要你死，有人更要你生不如死。”他低低地说着，又去搅动李白满溢精水的后穴，汩汩白浊顺着手掌溅到地上，这场折磨显然不会这么快结束。“让他们满意了，换李家剩下那几个族人的命，你愿意吗？”  
李白的眼神闪烁了几分。“你骗我。”  
“我不会骗你。”杜甫说。

杜甫的诚实和坦率相当有分量，他对李白说过的话没有一句不曾应验过，比如说今日要把李白肏射三次。李白被他抵在潮湿而崎岖的牢墙上，双腿大开地承受着激烈的冲撞，只能攀着缚链喘息，裸露的后背甚至被磨出琳琅的血痕。经过轮番的用药和折磨，他的身体渐渐被打开了，开始习惯承欢的快感。被滚烫的性器擦过肠壁捅进去，穴肉便自发地绞紧，也逼他作一些低哑的呻吟。  
第一次的高潮来得很快，杜甫刻意抹起一些李白射出来的精液，伸指去搅动他的口舌。紧接着他的动作轻和下来，竟然有点温柔的意味，在李白高潮后无力而敏感的身体里极近徐缓的挑逗，李白几乎是立刻被逼出泪水，这种欲擒故纵便一览无余。后穴在食髓知味地吮吸，但意志不允许他屈服，他只是垂下头喘息，全然不知自己的神情有多么诱人。最后是杜甫先屈服，逐渐加快的抽插节奏里，他挑起李白的下颌与他缠绵地亲吻，第二次高潮也被他控制得绵长而激烈。  
第三轮性爱中，被迫承欢的人似乎终于耗尽了抵抗的力气，只是任他摆布。偶尔泻出几声绵软的呜咽，抬起那双水雾泛滥的眼睛朦胧地望他，其中到底盛着怎样的情绪，却难以分辨。杜甫有意放缓攻势，阴茎只在穴口打磨，浅尝辄止的抽送，也可以换得李白一些难耐的神色。他被无休止地肏干着，早已硬挺的前端只可怜地吐出些清液。倏而被杜甫抚弄起来，后面的攻势也更为猛烈，骤然翻涌的欢愉立时让李白开始颤抖。他一面含糊地、无力地低泣着，一面高高仰起脖颈，泪水淌了一脸，这一次的高潮甚至要更为激烈，更为持续，直把他往沸腾的油锅里推去。被连续掏空的身体，却已射不出些什么，一些稀薄得可怜的精水，抹在他们贴合的腹间。  
最后李白连呻吟都作不了，只喉咙里漏出些呼吸的气音，神色很空茫，似一个灵魂被挤走的布偶娃娃。靠着束缚的锁链，和杜甫扶住他腰的手臂，他才不至于瘫软下去，或像水一样流走。他的下体也软得似一滩水，什么都能吞进去，后穴被咕噗咕噗地搅弄着，精液和肠液一齐淌出来。杜甫只是扶着他的腰，又把滚烫的性器插了进去。被撸射自然是不算数的，李白还需要被肏到高潮一次。李白便只是颤了颤眼皮，好像看了他一眼，最后无意义地呢喃几声，便又阖上眼睛。  
他被持续的快感蒸笼着，被吞噬殆尽，浑身上下都失去知觉，竟然只有被阴茎顶到最深处的时候，才有对这种过载的欢愉的感受。欢愉碾过他寸寸神经，又逼他濒临崩溃般流下泪来，雾蒙蒙的世界里，杜甫的神情并不明显，那种沉着到木然的刻意表情，却好像一直没有变化。刽子手在他湿热的内里尽情释放着欲念，用精液灌满他，偶尔因快感喘息几声，偶尔便无言地、复杂地注视李白那双盈满破碎水光的眸子。

无论是踏着尸骨正步步向上爬的杜家，还是被屠戮满门的李氏，似乎都与赭衣受刑的囚徒没有关系了。天才的剑客空负盛名，实则游离在权力之外，此番被拘迫此处，作了承受仇恨的牺牲品，杜甫有时也想知道他觉得值吗。李白没有回答的必要，他固然没有问话的权力，只是沉默着，替他卸去沉重的铁链，换上双手、双脚与颈部的镣铐。尺寸合当，咔哒环住剑客洁白的腕骨。  
李白实在瘦削许多，整日除去睡觉吃饭，便只有性爱；喝药，发情，被杜甫肏干，又或是被道具玩弄，暗无天日的囚禁生活早已耗尽了他的精力。此时他连支撑自己身体的力气也快没有了，攀着杜甫的手臂，跌撞着倒在床板上。他又被下了药，逐渐开始迷糊，只勉强抬起手腕，好像要抓住杜甫考究的衣领。“你，”他喘息了几声问，“杜家的二公子？”  
杜甫依然只是沉默，扯起他颈部那条细链，阶下囚便被迫仰首与他舌交，事实证明，这是让伶牙俐齿的剑客闭嘴的最好方法。他沿颈吻下去，隔着铁环亲吻他的锁骨，又咬住李白早已挺立的乳粒。李白的反应来得很快，喘息依然伴随着锒铛相鸣，胸腔剧烈起伏着，最后只顾挺着胸，将乳头送到他嘴里。他被药力侵占了神智，此时头脑昏沉，唯感一股灼人的火烧遍四肢百骸，烧出浩浩荡荡的空虚，胸前的那点抚慰，却好像远远不够。  
杜甫总是很快满足他，技巧性的挑弄引李白不住地颤抖双腿。饱受蹂躏的肉洞经不住刺激，一点戳弄便淌出泛滥的淫水。杜甫再往深顶弄，他又低泣般呻吟出声，不自觉把腿分得更开。他的身体已经被调教得很彻底，此时不比清醒时淫荡，却坦诚得多。手指被换成硬挺滚烫的性器时，李白便无意识地弓起身子，手臂被杜甫牵引着搭到他肩上，在他背后划下无力的痕迹。  
他们是近乎拥抱的姿势，杜甫的脸与李白贴得很近，对方细碎的喘息，声声落在他的耳畔，很快变成颤栗的哭叫。杜甫每一下都顶到最深处，阴茎擦过战栗着的肉壁，直直捅进敏感的穴心，李白瞪大眼睛开始流泪。肉体的碰撞，与铁链相击的声音回荡在牢房里，又吸引了其他囚犯的注意，他们狞笑着污言秽语，一面竭力往这边打探。  
那个小婊子又在挨操了？  
被鸡巴干成这样还嫌不够呢。  
又骚又浪，叫得我都硬了。啧啧，二公子，让我们也爽爽吧！  
李白半阖着双眼，鬓发浸着额汗，结成一二绺地，散乱地搭在那里，随他动作有一点微颤。药力完全发作了，他昏醒不觉，本能追逐着让全身战栗的快感。视听是浑茫的，身体是火热的，唯有被谁肏干那处让人全无抵抗之力的极致欢愉，好像要把五感都融化。杜甫已经伸出手去，似乎想要覆住他双耳，手落下去变作托起他的脸颊，李白迷蒙着回应他，两人又开始唇舌交缠地亲吻。

“选一个吃进去，”杜甫说，“换我来的话，就会两个一起塞进去。”  
他说这话的时候半垂着眼，依然很沉着地，没什么表情的样子。李白浅淡地瞥了他一眼，也没什么表情。他俯身叼起那串白玉珠，一颗一颗地含进嘴里，又吐出来，嫣红的舌尖压着莹白的珠子悠悠转上一圈，吊出来的半串已经染上润泽的水光。杜甫俯首，看他略略皱起眉头，终于寻到个不被铁铐阻碍行动的姿势，跪趴着抬起臀部。  
他撑着手臂颤抖了几许，一面还是把串珠挤进了后穴，很快这点颤抖变成被快感催发的不自觉的战栗。肉洞学会了不知餍足，吞下一颗便乞求着更多，几枚玉珠挤撞着摩挲敏感的内壁，李白压抑地喘息了几声。双腿已经抖得厉害，他咬了咬牙，勉强支撑住自己。肉穴却更欢迎这种侵略，紧紧咬着串珠，蠕动地吞进去，淫水则汩汩地淌，流了满手。当无意识地抵着前胸在被褥上磨蹭时，他发现自己比自己想象得还要淫浪。  
杜甫似乎也失去了看他忍耐神色的兴趣，一面把他扯进怀里，勾住穴口一颗玉珠，却是把串珠一点点抽了出来。他做得磨蹭，珠子一颗一颗地擦过穴口，还牵动后面的那一串刮擦内壁，李白立刻便颤抖起来。他喘息渐渐凌乱，眸底染上了水光，抽出串珠的过程缓慢，杜甫却毫不犹豫地塞了回去，手指推着玉珠一寸寸地到极深，他短促地呻吟出声，后知后觉咬紧了下唇。  
这场折磨只到开始，另一根玉势又被杜甫拿起，湿热而饥渴的内穴来者不拒，流着淫水逢迎它。玉势挤着串珠撑开紧致的肠壁，一齐往极深的地方侵略，实在太深了，李白一时有被顶穿的错觉。他没有来得及习惯异物感，又被卷进杜甫肆意操作的欲念。  
杜甫用道具玩他的时候，好像更游刃有余，更清楚如何让他深陷情欲无法自拔，换着角度顶到深处，连带着一颗一颗的串珠挤压肉壁，抵着穴心研磨打转，这种快感逼他几欲崩溃。他断续地呜咽着，胡乱掐住杜甫的手臂，一面还被他揉捏着臀部，说咬得太紧了。他没有说谎，肉壁绞得确实很紧，缠绵着不允许玉势抽出，一根玉上淋满了淫液，冰冷器物也被染上滚烫的情热。杜甫便亲亲李白的乳头，咬咬他的颈侧，细碎的刺激直如火上浇油，李白开始猛烈地战栗，哭叫更媚。他无神地流着泪，眼前白光点点，是被直接玩射了。  
杜甫拔出玉势，便去摸索埋得更深的串珠。内里已经一塌糊涂，那串玉珠被浸润得滑腻，他指尖勾索几次，搅动着湿热的肉壁，串珠仍不愿离开。这点动作对高潮后敏感得不行的李白来说是明晃晃的挑逗，他撑着对方的胸膛，有点失神地喘息，眼角的晕红愈艳。  
“原来你喜欢我。”他说。  
“……不，”杜甫感到自己剧烈地颤抖了一下，“我恨你，李白。”  
他夹出那串玉珠，珠粒与红肿的穴口磨蹭着，李白战栗地喘了几声，泪水洇在杜甫的衣衫上。他说：“你骗我。”


End file.
